


Eperízű lány

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger femslash, Mindenízű Drazsé kihívásra készült történetem.Tartalom: Te voltál minden vágyam, még talán most is az vagy. De nem döntök helyetted, ha jössz, teljes szívvel gyere, vagy sehogy.Figyelmeztetések:AU, OOC karakterek, angst, non-canon, femslash, trágár beszéd, szexuális tartalom.Kikötés: a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából. * A haiku költője Fodor Ákos.





	Eperízű lány

 

 

**Eperízű lány**

2001, tévé stúdió, valahol Londonban:

 - Kedves Nézőink, köszönjük a megtisztelő figyelmüket, Romilda Vane-t látták, hallották a Varázs Híradó közéleti különkiadásával. Még egyszer köszönöm Hermione Grangernek, a Varázsügyi Minisztérium Jogi Osztály osztályvezetőjének, hogy eljött hozzánk és ilyen körültekintően tájékoztatott minket a legújabb rendeleti változásokról. A jövő pénteki viszont látásra, kedves Hermione! Jó hétvégét kívánunk nézőinknek!

Hangos harsonaszóval indult meg a műsor végét jelző zene, majd egy férfihang hallatszott a csöpp tévé stúdióban:  
\- És felvétel, adás vége, három, kettő, egy, most! Köszönöm emberek a részvételt, mindenki nagyszerűen teljesített szokás szerint. – Dennis Creevy roxforti múltját feledtetve tekintélyes méretűvé nőtt, a pocakja és nyalkasága Lumpsluck professzort idézte. – Hermione, csodásan áll rajtad ez a kék ruha, igazi bombázó vagy ma. Netán új szerelem a láthatáron?  
\- Ne próbálkozz, Dennis, ha valakinek mesélni fog az én leszek, ugye? – állt fel a bemondói asztaltól Romilda.

A lány szépsége semmit sem változott a közös iskolájuk óta, és persze a pletykaéhsége sem. Mio azt kívánta néha, bárcsak teljesen idegenek között élhetne, akik nem ismerik a múltját, szerelmi csalódásai hírét.  
\- Nincs miről beszámolnom senkinek – válaszolta az egykori iskola első –, a francia külügyi attaséval kell ebédelnem, ezért viselek Chanelt.  
\- És milyen jól teszed! – hízelgett tovább Dennis. – Velem mikor vacsorázol?  
\- Nem unod még a kérdést? – faggatta Romilda. – Mert én igen. Amennyi kosarat kaptál Miótól, abból már egy boltot lehetne nyitni! Nem vacsorázik veled, mert remélhetőleg a franciát úgy elbűvöli, hogy az rögvest beleszeret.  
\- Kötve hiszem, nyolcvan éves a Monsieur – válaszolta Hermione, majd felkapta a sárkánybőr aktatáskáját, és elindult kifelé a csöpp helyiségből. – Hétfőn jelentkezem, hogy megbeszéljük a jövő heti adást, jó?

A választ már meg se várta, a szokásos határozott lépteivel kilépett a folyosóra. Egy illatfelhőbe burkolt női testnek ütközött, olyannyira, hogy szinte felbuktak egymás lábában. A nő megfogta derekát, megtartotta Mio súlyát és így szólt:  
\- Nocsak, nocsak. Hová ilyen sietve, kedves?  
Hermione szíve a hang hallatán hevesen dobogni kezdett, és mint akit tűz égetett meg, olyan gyorsan lépett hátrább a másiktól.  
\- Pansy, helló! Nem láttalak már jó ideje.  
\- Igen, három éve. Fura, hogy elszállt az idő, nem igaz?

 

 

*P*H*

_Hófehér bőr, apró szeplők az arcán, szépen ívelt szemöldök és az okos, eleven szempár. „Még mindig szép vagy” – gondolta Pansy magában. Már hónapok óta kínozta a vágy, hogy szemtől szembe lássa volt barátnőjét._  
_Megtehette volna, sőt meg is tette, hogy az unalomig ismert ellenszerekhez forduljon. De Mio belefurakodott a gondolataiba, ahogy hétről-hétre figyelte a briliáns előadásait; a boszorka mindig értett ahhoz, hogyan magyarázzon el valamit. Ült ott Romildával szemben, és sejtelme se volt róla, hogy Pansy minden péntek este azért vitte magával Vane-t, hátha tud volt háztársáról valamit pletykálni. Mardekáros megközelítés, mondhatni, és igaz, az is volt._  
_De Pansy nem változott semmit, még mindig az a lelketlen ribanc volt, aki megkívánta Hermione Grangert. Őt nem lehetett kenyérre kenni, nem változott attól szerelmes barommá, hogy beleszeretett valakibe._  
_Mert bár Mio nem tudta, de Pansy szerette őt. Bizonyos szempontból még most is, három év múltán is imádta, ugyanúgy._

 

 

*P*H*

Hermione sokért nem adta volna, ha tud éppannyira hűvös lenni, mint az előtte álló volt mardekáros, akit szemmel láthatóan nem rendített meg, hogy a volt barátnőjével találkozott. Vagy szeretőt gondoljon, esetleg naiv libát? Mio majd egy évig próbálta eldönteni, hogy mi volt kettőjük között, hogy jelentett-e egyáltalán valamit Pansynek, vagy végig csak szánalomból volt vele. Esetleg Draco és Harry kedvéért? Sosem tudta meg, csak mardosták a kétségek. És persze a mardekáros mindig is tudott időzíteni, a legváratlanabb pillanatokban bukkant fel, hogy átírja a terveit, irányítsa napját. Mert Pansy az volt és az maradt mindig is, akinek megismerte, akinek gondolta. Hideg volt, kemény, tántoríthatatlanul hitt az aranyvérűekben, és utálta, hogy a vesztes oldalra került.  
Voltak jó páran a háború után, akik megjátszották magukat, de nem így a fekete hajú. Ron következetesen ribancnak hívta; előbb Pansy háta mögött, aztán nyíltan, a szemébe is. Már hónapok óta nem gondolt a fiúra sem, gyerekkori botlásnak érezte, direkt elnyomta magában az emlékeket. Most pedig, a boszorka látványára lelki szemei előtt újra lejátszódott minden, kezdve az első problémás roxforti napokkal.

 

*P*H*

_ 1998\. szeptember 1, Roxforti Expressz:  
_

_\- Egyszer ki fog esni a szemed a helyéről, úgy bámulod! – szólt Pansy Parkinson, miközben Draco Malfoy visszahanyatlott mellé a vonatülésre. Szemben velük Blaise Zambini és Theodore Nott összevigyorgott._  
_\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszélsz, Pansy! – tiltakozott a szőke._  
_\- Nem is tudom, lássuk csak? – játszotta meg az elgondolkozót a lány. – Fekete haj, zöld szemek, villám alakú sebhely, rajongók hada; nem emlékeztet ez a leírás téged valakire?_  
_\- Nem, csöppet sem – morogta Draco. – De ha a régi nótával akarsz előállni…_  
_\- Ami még mindig igaz – szúrta a mondatába Pansy, de a szőke fiú nem volt hajlandó meghallani őt._  
_\- … akkor közlöm veled, hogy teljesen félreérted az egészet – fejezte be Draco._  
_\- Persze, biztos. Kettőnk közül nyilván én őrzök egy Potterről készült fotókönyvet az utazóládámban, és nem te! – replikázott a boszorka. – Még mindig Potter megszállottja vagy, ha lehet, még jobban, mint az első öt évünkben._  
_\- Kikérem magamnak a gyanúsítást! Potter nem érdekel, egy csöppet sem! – tiltakozott a szőke varázsló._  
_\- Az nagyszerű, mert úgy hallottam, hogy újra együtt van Weasleyvel – felelte Pansy._  
_\- Tényleg? – Draco szépen metszett szája jól láthatóan legörbült._  
_\- Nem, te lüke, csak azt akartam, hogy ismerd el, fontos neked Potter! – ölelte át barátnője._  
_\- Mi? – bámult rá értetlenül Draco, Blaise meg közbeszólt:_  
_\- Pansy, ne légy már ilyen kegyetlen! – Aztán a szőke fiúhoz fordult. – Lovegood a fülünk hallatára gratulált Longbottomnak, amiért összejött Ginevrával._  
_\- Ez biztos? – kérdezte halkan Draco, nem is törődve azzal, hogy elárulja magát. Reménykedő hangjára mindhárom barátja elmosolyodott._  
_\- Biztos, én is hallottam – felelte Nott. – Pansy csak szemétkedik veled._  
_\- Hé, a helyedben vigyáznék a szádra! – villámlott a boszorka a szeme._  
_\- Oké, akkor csak a bolondját járattad Dracóval, így megfelel? – visszakozott a fiú._  
_\- Nagyon segítőkészek vagytok, tényleg! Folyton csak hülyítetek! – sértődött meg Draco, majd felállt a helyéről._  
_\- Hová mész? – kérdezte Pansy azonnal._  
_\- Járok egyet – felelte a szőke, és vissza se nézve kilépett a fülkéből._

 _\- Ezt jól megcsináltátok! – támadta le a boszorka a másik két fiút._  
_\- Mi csináltuk? – vágott vissza Blaise. – Talán inkább te._  
_\- Jaj, hagyjátok már abba, olyanok vagytok, mint a gyerekek – szólt rájuk Theo._  
_\- Könnyű neked, nem téged hagyott itt – vitatkozott Pansy tovább._  
_\- Téged se hagytak el, Draco kétszer vitt el randira a hét év alatt – felelte Blaise. – Nem vagy a barátnője._  
_\- Tudom, nem vagyok én senkinek semmije! – kiáltotta a boszorka. A két fiú döbbenten meredt a lányra, mire Pansy elszégyellte magát, és kiviharzott a csepp fülkéből._

 

 

*~*~*

1998\. szeptember 2:

   
\- És akkor jöttek a halálfalók, ketten, nem hárman, és már emelték is a pálcáikat, Harry meg Mio fel se tudtak állni, de már röpültek az első átkok. Én meg odaálltam eléjük, és védtem őket, az életem árán is! Egy taroló átok volt az első, egy átkozottal kevesebb, aztán egy lábbilincselés, kettővel kevesebb, és végre Harry is magához tért, egy hátráltatóval elbánt a harmadikkal. Így volt, ugye, Harry? – mesélte Ron Weasley az őt bámulva hallgató népes közönségének.

A nagyteremben ülők egy része szájtátva figyelt a griffendélesre, míg barátai reggeliztek. Harry Potter, mindenki Hőse lenyelte a falatot a szájából, majd nem nézve Hermione Grangerre így szólt:  
\- Hát persze, Ron, így volt.  
\- Talán álmodban, Wízli! – szólalt meg a terem másik feléből egy vontatott hang.  
\- Senki se kérdezte az ilyen kis lúzerek véleményét, mint te, Malfoy! A helyedben örülnék neki, hogy még itt lehetek az Azkaban helyett! – vágott vissza a vörös hajú.  
\- Nem neked köszönhetem, ha jól emlékszem – felelte a szőke, célirányosan Harryre bámulva.  
\- Nem mintha megtetted volna valaha is – replikázta Ron.  
\- Tévedsz, Weasley, megtettem. Már a tárgyalás előtt köszönetet mondtam, és tegnap, miután elindultunk ide, akkor is. Még a vonaton – válaszolt a mardekáros.  
Szavaira a vörös hajú meglepetten bámult legjobb barátjára.  
\- Tényleg, Harry? És miért nem mondtad?  
\- Talán ha nem a rajongótáborod szédítésével lennél elfoglalva, akkor jutna időd a barátaidra is. Fogadjunk, hogy képtelenség veled értelmesen beszélni, mert a fejedbe szállt a siker – szólt közbe Pansy.  
\- Egyáltalán nem! – válaszolta Ron, majd a barátnőjéhez fordult: – Ugye nem, Mio? Mondd meg te is ennek a libának!  
\- Jobban tennénk, ha ezt nem itt beszélnénk meg – felelte a lány. – Különben is indulnunk kell az órára.

Válasza nem volt elég megnyugtató a vörös hajú griffendéles számára, aki morogva szidta a szarkeverő mardekárosokat, amiért léket próbálnak verni közéjük. Hermione Ron válla felett átsandított a szintén némán hallgató, barátjuk tekintetét kerülő Harryre. Nem hiába voltak harcostársak évek óta, tudta jól, hogy a fekete hajú is ugyanarra gondolt, amire ő. Egyszer az életben a két volt ellenfelüknek, Malfoynak és Parkinsonnak volt igaza, bármilyen fájdalmas is volt belátnia ezt. De hogy ezt a tényt hogyan fogják Ron tudomására hozni anélkül, hogy megsértődne a fiú, fogalma sem volt.

 

 

*~*~*

_Egyszerűen idétlen volt, és nem kicsit szánalmas is, ahogy Weasley kérkedett a nyilván meg nem történt hőstetteivel, ráadásul barátai szemet hunytak a békesség kedvéért bármilyen hihetetlen mese felett. Persze ő is gyakorlott volt ebben, Draco számtalanszor eljátszotta ugyanezt a viselkedést a mardekáros közös helyiségében, de a Malfoy örökösnek legalább volt stílusa, igaziként tudta tálalni a legvalószínűtlenebb apróságot is. Aztán később számtalanszor kiderült, ha Draco füllentett, de sohasem tudott rá haragudni. Elég volt ránéznie, kiolvasta a szeméből az igazságot, talán csak hatodévben nem volt erre képes._  
_Menyétke viszont gusztustalanul hencegett, csakis azért, hogy minél több bámulót, rajongót szerezzen magának. Pansy gyomra felfordult a következő hónapokban, ahogy a griffendéles egyre nagyobb előjogokat kezdett elvárni a diáktársaitól, cserébe azért, hogy egy nagy hőssel oszthatják meg iskolaévüket. Az első hónapban csak az oroszlános házban, de aztán lassan mindenhol felütötte a fejét a Weasley mánia, a lányok szeme kocsányon lógott, valahányszor a vörös hajú megdicsőült arccal elvonult előttük. Annyit mondta a meseszerű kalandjai sorát, hogy a fiatalabbak közül sokan tényként kezdték kezelni, hogy tulajdonképpen neki köszönhetik a Sötét Nagyúr halálát, és nem Potternek. Ízléstelenül flörtölt vele, aki csak tudott, és a griffendéles lelkesen elfogadott minden női hízelgést._  
_Pansy így nőtt fel, egész életében azt látta, hogy egy aranyvérű nő úgy tud csak érvényesülni, ha egy befolyásos férfi kegyencévé válik. Sokat nem változott a világ, hiába hirdette a Minisztérium oly fennhangon, mert most is ugyanez a sors várt minden lányra, asszonyra. Csak éppen a választható férjanyag lett egyre silányabb. Rá is ez a jövő várt, ha a szülei akaratán múlott volna, holott Pansy undorodott az efféle vérárulóktól, mint a griffendéles. Nem volt jobb a többi korosztálybeli srác sem, vagy a kviddics érdekelte őket, vagy az, hogyan fektethetik le minél hamarabb az éppen aktuális barátnőjüket. A mardekáros lány pedig nem volt könnyűvérű, hiába terjedt el róla ez a pletyka. Sőt, nem volt Draco Malfoy kedvese sem, sosem esett meg több köztük egy árva csóknál. Viszont barátok voltak, tényleg jó barátok._

_A legtöbb varázslónak előítéletei voltak a Mardekár házzal szemben, pláne a karrier- és hatalomvágyuk miatt nézték le őket sokan. Pedig ebben az egy dologban nyíltan felvállalta magát minden mardekáros, a nagyság ábrándja állandó célként lebegett a szemük előtt. Pansy korán ráébredt, hogy nem a legjobb családba született, habár tehetős volt a família, de nem elég arisztokrata. Az is hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy nem túl okos, tehát nem lesz képes önállóan megállni a lábán. Társat keresett, és viszonylag könnyen talált is, Draco személyében, aki viszont elvárta az állandó dicsőítést. Amíg a lány fiatal volt, ez nem is esett nehezére, de ötödév és az idősebb Malfoy bukása után számtalanszor elgondolkozott azon, hogy jól választott-e. Aztán hatodévben a fiút teljesen lefoglalta a küldetése, Pansy pedig egyedül érezte magát. Sok együtt töltött idő, éjszakába nyúló beszélgetés után csattant el közte és szobatársa, Tracey Davis között az első tétova csók. A fekete hajú lány élete egy csapásra megváltozott, miután egyre szorosabbá vált Traceyvel a viszonyuk. Titkos, édes, bűnös, lopott csókok, harapdálások, egymás ágyába átlopódzások jelentették Pansy hatodévét. Draco küldetése már nem érdekelte, mert szerelmes volt, a föld felett lebegett.  
Aztán a hetedévükben Tracey dobta őt, egyik pillanatról a másikra, a saját biztonsága kedvéért. Pansy sosem kérdezte meg, hogy melyik Carrow szeretője lett a lány, oly mindegy volt összetört szívének. Még önmagát is meglepte, hogy mennyire fájt a csalódása, vagy talán csak a hiúságát sértette halálosan az, hogy becsapták? Sokáig nem látott tisztán, órákig feküdt az ágyában, összehúzott függönnyel, a plafont bámulva és töprengve. Még azelőtt is ezen morfondírozott, mikor megindult a Roxfort ellen a támadás. Amikor persze eljárt a szája, és később kénytelen volt Potter előtt meghunyászkodni. Nem mintha a griffendéles nem bocsátott volna meg azonnal, undorítóan tökéletes hős volt. Talán ezért szerette őt Draco, szinte a megismerkedésük óta egyfolytában. _

_Viszont amióta visszatértek a kastélyba, nem találta a helyét. Minden lány foglalt volt, vagy háborús hősök után ácsingózott, ámde Pansy hányni tudott volna, amikor meglátta, hogy Tracey is Weasley után érdeklődik. Talán ezért kezdett bele az egészbe, meg persze azért, hogy Dracót Potterhez segítse. A mindig büszke Malfoy örökös akár egy magyar mennydörgőt is meglovagolt volna, csakhogy a Világmegmentő gatyájában landoljon. Pansy, ha régi önmaga lett volna, biztosan kigúnyolta volna Draco vágyait, de ehelyett inkább irigyelte a fiút. Mert nagyot álmodni, mindent egy lapra feltenni, és hitt abban, hogy viszont fogják szeretni. Bár ismert volna ő is valakit, akit ennyire lehet imádni, akiért fel tudta volna áldozni saját természetét._

 

 

*~*~*

1998\. november:

Ron számtalanszor ugratta Miót azzal, hogyha gondja akadt, akkor rögvest a könyvtárban keresett menedéket, és ez igaz volt most is. A fiú megint eltűnt, Hermione órák óta egyedül ült a könyvtárban, és szokás szerint tanult, tanult. Illetve rótta a betűket az előtte fekvő pergamenre, anélkül, hogy leellenőrizte volna, hogy mit ír. Végül is Mágiatörténetre oly mindegy, hogy mit adott le, és a fejét inkább barátja egyre megmagyarázhatatlanabb viselkedése kötötte le, semmint Merlin élete vagy munkássága. Keze szaporán járt, az ismerős információk betöltötték végre a papirost, Mio pedig megállt, felnézett. A könyvtár a szokottnál is csendesebb volt, csak öt asztalnál ültek diákok.  
Elméletileg Harry is tanult vele szemben, legalábbis az Átváltozástan beadandó feküdt előtte. De ahogy Mio elnézte barátját, a fiú semmit sem írt a pergamenre az utolsó tíz percben, ehelyett a könyvtár másik sarkában ülő mardekárosokat leste. Vagyis valószínűleg csak az egyiket, a szőke Malfoyt, aki viszont tisztában lehetett a hős kitüntető figyelmével, mert kipirult arccal lapozgatott egy könyvben. Hermione sóhajtott egyet, majd így szólt:  
\- Mi lenne, ha közelebbről bámulnád?  
\- Mi? Kit? – nézett rá zavarodottan asztaltársa.  
\- Malfoyt – válaszolta a boszorka kicsit türelmetlenül.

Kezdett elege lenni a hónapok óta tartó szemezgetésből. Kívülállóként nyilvánvaló volt neki, hogy Harry a szőkére vágyik, és igen meglepő módon a mardekáros sem közömbös Mindenki Hőse iránt. Persze, hogy ez a fellángolás mennyire lesz tartós, arra már nem mert volna fogadni. A saját párkapcsolatára is azt hitte, hogy a sírig fog tartani, és lám, most hol tartanak Ronnal. Sehol, azt se tudja, hogy merre jár a fiú. Keserűen elhúzta a száját, de Harry nem vette észre, mert újra belefeledkezett Malfoy bámulásba. Hermione újra megsimogatta a nyakában függő apró aranyláncot, rajta a szívvel, és arra vágyott, bár Ron ott lenne mellettük, nézne rá olyan lelkesen, mint barátja a szőkére. Hiába kapott drága ajándékot, Ron azt állította, hogy szerelmi zálogot, de most nem úgy érezte, hogy bírhatná a fiú szívét, szerelmét.  
Még mielőtt végképp elment volna az életkedve, azt látta, hogy Parkinson összesúg valamit a szőke mardekárossal, majd feláll, és feléjük indul. A mindig hűvös Draco Malfoy szinte kétségbeesetten szólt barátnője után, aztán amikor az nem állt meg, követte őt a griffendéles asztalig.

\- Pansy, várj! Nem úgy gondoltam, hallod?  
\- Hallom, szerintem meg úgy gondoltad – felelte a boszorka, miközben a céljához ért.  
\- Ki, mit, hogy nem gondolt? – kérdezte Mio felvont szemöldökkel.  
\- Granger, Potter – biccentett a fekete hajú lány, míg Malfoy a háta mögül leskelődött némán a griffendélesekre.  
\- Nem válaszoltál – jegyezte meg Mio, mire a másik lány leült mellé, majd így szólt:  
\- Tudom. Draco, te is csüccsenj le, amíg megbeszéljük a dolgokat.

   
Hermione hirtelen nem is tudta, melyik fiú arca piroslott jobban zavarában, barátjáé vagy a mardekárosé. De aztán Malfoy leereszkedett a Harry mellett székre, igaz, nem mert a hősre nézni. Pedig a zöldszemű pillantása tisztán elárulta volna, hogy mennyire odáig volt a másikért.  
\- Hülyék – morogta maga elé Parkinson, és Mio újfent csak igazat tudott adni magában a lánynak. – Roxmortsról lenne szó – mondta hangosan a fekete hajú boszorka.  
\- Igen? – kérdezett vissza Hermione.  
\- Hogy eljönnétek-e velünk következő hétvégén a faluba? – folytatta a mardekáros lány.  
\- Mi? – eszmélt fel Harry. – Menjünk veletek?  
\- Csak ha ráértek, ha ráérsz – magyarázta halkan Draco.  
\- Megkérdezem Ront – felelte Mio.  
\- Feltéve, ha találkozol vele addig – ellenkezett Parkinson.  
\- Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte összeszűkített szemekkel.  
\- Mondjuk úgy finoman, Granger, hogy Weasley nem az, akinek gondolod – felelte a másik.  
\- Pontosabban?  
\- Tudod, hogy hol van most?  
\- Valószínűleg kviddicsezik, vagy a toronyban, a közös helyiségünkben – válaszolta Mio. Valami rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába, ahogy a másik lány kérdezősködött, volt Parkinson hangjában egy bújtatott célzás.  
\- Biztos vagy ebben? – faggatózott a fekete hajú boszorka. Keményen meredt Hermionére, mintha olvasna a kétségeiben.  
\- Harry, a térképet! – kérte Mio, még mindig Parkinsonra pillantva.  
\- Mit? Ja, a térképet – eszmélt barátja. Az asztaltársaság negyedik tagja, a szőke mardekáros kérdően meredt a többiekre. – Tessék – nyújtotta át Harry az avítt papírdarabot.  
\- Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok! Illetve Ron – keltette életre szavaival a mágikus tárgyat Mio. És lőn, a térkép nem hazudott, barátja tényleg sumákolt, mert Lavender Brownnal kettesben tartózkodott a lányhálóban. Hermione szeme könnybe borult, felpattant az asztaltól.  
\- Sajnálom, Granger – mondta halkan Pansy, de a barna hajú boszorka válaszra se méltatta.  
Szaladt ki a könyvtárból, a kastélyból, legszívesebben a világból is. Szívszorító zokogással bújt el a fehér márványsír mellé. Óráknak tűnő idő után ismerős karok ölelték át, vezették el aludni. Meg se látta a kastély bejáratánál álló mardekáros kettőst, de nem is hitt volna senki sajnálkozásában.

 

 

*~*~*

_\- Szerinted eljönnek?_  
_\- Szerintem kinyírlak, ha még egyszer megkérdezed! – válaszolta Pansy._  
_Draco Vinnyogós Malfoy azóta, hogy Weasley hűtlensége kiderült, és Granger szinte összenőtt Potterrel, kérdezgette ugyanezt a kérdést, úgy óránként egyszer. Pansy száz után abbahagyta a számolást, mert egyszerűen nem hatott semmi sem a szőke fiúra; se szarkazmus, se csikiző átok, se párna, könyv, táska, amit hozzá vágott._  
_\- Remélem, hogy eljönnek, már csak a mi ép eszünk miatt is – szólt közbe Theodore._  
_\- Akárhogy is, indulhatnánk – indítványozta Blaise, és a négy barát kimasírozott a pincéből._  
_Őszintén meglepődtek, bár kellemesen, amikor az előcsarnokban meglátták Harry Pottert és mellette a kissé hervatag Hermione Grangert._  
_\- Sziasztok! Mehetünk? – kérdezte lényegre törően Pansy._  
_\- Igen, csak kerüljük el Madame Pudifootot – felelte a hős, majd a barna hajú boszorkára nézett. – Úgy jó lesz, Mio? – A griffendéles lány csak bólintott egyet, majd összébb húzta magán a kabátját._

_Kellemetlen, csípős, hideg szél fújt, hűvössége már magában hordozta a tél közelségének ígéretét. Némán bandukolt a kicsiny csapat, ki-ki magában elmerülve, persze Draco meg Potter leginkább egymás tekintetében. Blaise és Theo jókat vigyorogtak a két fiú háta mögött, míg Pansy csak a szemét forgatta. Granger magányosan, vakon a külvilágra, teljesen bezárkózva a saját gondolataiba lépegetett előre. A szél fel-felkapta szoknyáját, megmutatva fekete csizmába és mintás harisnyába burkolt lábát. Pansy úgy sejtette, hogy a barna hajú boszorka szebben, talán kihívóbban is öltözött fel, mint ahogy megszokta, pláne, ahogy az előző pár napban kinézett. A lány látványa felkavarta a szívét, eszébe jutatta saját szenvedéseit. Csak remélni tudta, hogy Granger nem érzi majd magát rosszul köztük, és eldöntötte, lehetőség szerint megpróbálja elfeledtetni a boszorkával a bánatát._

_\- Hová menjünk? – kérdezte a többieket, amikor elérték Roxmorts határát._  
_\- Mit szólnátok a Szárnyas Vadkanhoz? – kérdezett vissza Potter._  
_\- Az egy lebúj, annál lerobbantabb hely nincs is egész Roxmortsban – vitatkozott Pansy._  
_\- Viszont kevesen járnak oda – mondta csendesen Granger. – Legalábbis kevés ismerős._  
_Pansy rámeredt a boszorkányra, míg a fiúk őt nézték._  
_\- Ha mindenki másnak jó, akkor nekem is az lesz – válaszolta végül._  
_Potter szemei őszinte örömmel csillogtak._  
_\- Köszi, Parkinson – mondta a hős._  
_\- Pansy._  
_\- Mi?_  
_\- Pansynek hívnak. Az ott meg Blaise, Theo, és gondolom, a szőke Sárkányt nem kell külön bemutatni, az ő keresztnevét a nélkül is tudod – magyarázta a boszorka. – Ha már olyan helyre megyek, ami ti választottatok, az a minimum, hogy iszunk egy kört és tegeződünk._  
_\- Oké – vigyorgott Harry, majd barátnője felé fordult. – Jó lesz így, Mio?_  
_\- Persze – mosolygott halványan a lány._

  
_További szófecsérlés nélkül indultak el a kiválasztott kocsma felé, és nem kellett megbeszélés ahhoz sem, hogy egy távolabbi asztal mellé telepedjenek le. A mardekárosok az előre megbeszéltek szerint ültek le, Draco Potter mellé, majd jött Granger, aki Pansyt kapta társaságul. Az asztal másik felére húzódott a két másik fiú, valamint a kabátok egy székre tornyozva. Amikor végre mindenki elhelyezkedett, a tulaj hívás nélkül jelent meg az asztaluk mellett. A kecske szagú, szakállas férfi elbeszélgetett Potterrel, és meglepő módon puszit nyomott Granger arcára, miután átölelte a lányt._  
_\- Mit ünneplünk? – kérdezte Pansy, amikor eléjük tették a whiskyvel töltött poharakat._  
_\- Az illúziók halálát – mondta Granger. – Hogy végre rájöttem, tényleg igaz a mondás, a látszat csal. Szóval, hipp-hipp hurrá! Dögölj meg, Ron! – A monológ végén a boszorka felhajtotta poharát, aztán sírni kezdett. – Bocsánat – motyogta, és könnyezve kibotorkált a mosdóba._  
_\- Mio! – állt fel Potter, hogy barátnője után siessen, de Pansy leintette._  
_\- Hagyd, majd én. Ez olyan lányos dolog, kisírja magát, megbeszéljük, hogy Weasley mekkora pöcs, aztán visszajövünk, jó? – mondta a fiúnak. – Te addig vigyázz helyettem Dracóra! – dobta be a csalit. – Terry Boot nem bírja jól az elutasítást._  
_\- Mi? – képedt el a hős, majd közelebb húzódott székével a szőke mardekároshoz. – Hát persze, hogy vigyázok!_  
_Draco elpirulva nézett fel a smaragd szemekbe, így Potter nem látta meg sem Pansy, sem a másik két fiú diadalmas vigyorát. A küldetésük sikerrel járt._

 

_1999\. március:_

 - Parkinson, egy szóra! – a hang követelőző éle szinte kiabálásnak hatott a folyosó csöndjében.  
\- Igen, Weasley? – szólt vissza a lány, minden érdeklődést nélkülözve.  
\- Vissza akarom kapni a barátnőmet! Meg Harryt! Ez a te műved, meg a drágalátos Dracóé, ne is tagadd! Ti fordítottátok Hermionét ellenem! – Ron Weasley zihálva állt meg sérelmei felsorolásában.  
Az említett barna hajú griffendéles boszorkány a könyvtárt őrző egyik szobor takarásában állt, épp rálátott a folyosón állókra. Pansy Parkinson szemöldökét felvonva meredt a vörös hajú fiúra.

   
\- Te alaposan el vagy tévedve, Weasley, ha azt hiszed, bármit is tettem. Te csaltad meg a barátnődet, aztán Potter érdeklődésére meg elküldted őt a búsba. „Semmi közöd hozzá, kivel kefélek!” Rémlik egy ilyen mondat, vöröske? Vagy a népszerűség meg a szex már elvette az agyadat is?  
\- Azt részegen mondtam! – tiltakozott Ron. – Nem úgy gondoltam!  
\- Á, szóval szerinted ennek így kéne működnie? Iszol egy-két pohárral, és bármit mondhatsz, a barátaidnak meg kéne bocsátaniuk? – Pansy arcán először látszott érzelem, megvetően nézett az előtte állóra. – Netalán Granger is bocsássa meg, hogy megcsaltad, igaz?  
\- Igen, intézd el nekem, hogy szóba álljon velem! – követelte Ron.  
\- Miért is tennék ilyet?  
\- Mert semmi esélyed ellenem, ellenünk! Ha Ginnyvel úgy akarjuk, bármikor visszaszerezhetjük magunknak őket! – jelentette ki a fiú.  
\- Mármint Pottert és Grangert? – kérdezett vissza a lány. Ron bólintása után arckifejezése még lenézőbb lett. – Világosíts már fel engem, Weasley, Potter meg Granger mióta dísztárgy?  
\- Micsoda? – nézett értetlenül a másik.  
\- Nem veszed észre? Úgy beszélsz róluk, mintha nem is emberek volnának saját érzelmekkel, csak két mutogatni való kellék. De hát persze, elfelejtettem, kellenek neked háttérnek, így nem olyan hiteles a dicsekvésed – vitatkozott Pansy.  
\- Micsoda? Én nem dicsekszem, azok igaz történetek! Harry és Hermione is megmondták – vágott vissza Ron.  
\- Vagy inkább rád hagyták – pontosított a boszorka. – Talán világosan látták, hogy nem lehet veled bírni, egyszerűbb igent mondani, mint elfogadni az igazságot.  
\- Ezt meg hogy érted? – húzta össze dühösen a szemöldökét Ron.  
\- Talán kérdezd meg a többi griffendéles fiút. Vagy már nem áll veled szóba senki, amióta megdöntötted a barátnőiket?  
\- Nem én tehetek róla, hogy szeretnek a lányok – vigyorgott önelégült képpel Ron.

Hermione gyomra forgott, szinte szégyenkezve gondolt rá, hogy ő is egy volt a sorban. Mert a szakításuk óta eltelt három hónapban csaknem naponta új lány kérkedett azzal, hogy lefeküdt a vörös hajú fiúval. Ha volt is olyan pillanat, amikor megbánta, hogy kirúgta Ront, kénytelen volt szembenézni az igazsággal lánytársai pletykálkodását hallva. Nemcsak Lavender Brown, a Patil ikrek, Romilda Vane, hanem számos hugrabugos és hollóhátas is részletesen elmesélte, hogy mire képes Ronald Weasley. Egy ideig hitegette magát, hogy hazudnak a lányok, de a fiú testéről, ágybeli beszédéről szóló részletes beszámolók túl ismerősek voltak. Túl fájdalmasak is. Volt idő, hogy órákig ült Hisztis Mirtill mosdójában, arcára rászáradt a könny, szája kisebesedett, ahogy tehetetlen dühében, szerelmi csalódása miatt érzett kínoktól hajtva véresre harapdálta. Pansy sokszor rátalált, némán leült melléje, zsebkendőt nyújtott neki. Jó volt ez a csönd, a boszorka egyedül hagyta őt gondolataival, érzéseivel, de mégse magányosan.

A fekete hajú lány volt az is, aki kivette kezéből az apró aranyszívet, amikor megpróbálta lehúzni a vécén. Egy pálcalegyintéssel átváltoztatta, majd szótlanul visszaakasztotta a láncot Hermione nyakában. A szív helyett kártyalap lett a medál, a szív ász.  
\- Hozzon nagyobb szerencsét, mint eddig – mondta Pansy, és Mio hálásan mosolygott vissza.

 

 

*~*~*

_A vágy szótlanul telepszik az ember szívébe, sejtjeit tehetetlen bábként irányítva. Elnézte, ahogy a barna hajú lány a pergamen fölé hajolt, keze sebesen rótta a sorokat, néha maga elé mormolt egy-egy szót, amik mutatták, hogy mennyire elmerült feladatában. Pansy mindig meg volt róla győződve, hogy akik igazán okosak, azok nem lehetnek külsőre vonzóak is, de Granger persze kivétel volt. A griffendéles egyszerre volt karnyújtásnyira jelen és mégis mérhetetlenül távol, talán ez fogta meg legelőször a fantáziáját. Mert egyéb hasonlóság nem akadt köztük, mindketten saját meggyőződéseik foglyai voltak, hiába töltöttek egyre több időt előbb négyesben, aztán Draco és Potter szerelmének bekövetkeztével, kettesben._

_Nem beszéltek sokat, ha igen, az mindig vitára vezetett. Pansy még nem adta fel az aranyvérű varázslókkal szembeni összes elfogultságát, Hermione pedig ugyanúgy hitt a tehetségben a származás felett. De voltak dolgok, amiket egyformán láttak, Weasleyt és a rajongóit, megvetéssel, lenézéssel bámulták a velük egykorú, szellemileg éretlen iskolatársakat. Mindkét lány szerint épp ideje volt, hogy az egykori ellenségek, az ifjabb Malfoy meg a Világmegmentő végre beismerték, a szerelem az, ami egymáshoz vonzza őket, és nem gyűlölet. Roxfort felbolydult a két fiú láttán, Pansy és Hermione külön-külön számtalanszor védte meg barátaik kapcsolatát. Nem kellett összebeszélniük ahhoz, hogy csaknem szóról-szóra ugyanazokkal az érvekkel álljanak ki a szerelmesek mellett._  
_Ez egy szótlan barátság volt, ki nem mondva, hogy mennyire egyedül maradtak mindenki között, egyre többször tanultak együtt a könyvtárban, ültek együtt az órákon. Hermione még mindig hajlamos volt elszomorodni, ha meglátta Weasleyt a fiú egy-egy újabb hódításával, Pansy kezében meg ilyenkor megremegett a pálcája. Legszívesebben szétátkozta volna a bolond vörös hajút, amiért bánatot okozott Miónak. Valószínűleg ez ébresztette rá, hogy mennyire fontossá vált számára a másik lány, de újabb napok, hetek teltek el, mire ráébredt, hogy barátságnál többet akart volna a griffendélestől._  
_Egy esős roxmortsi látogatás után bőrig ázva igyekeztek Mirtill mosdójába, amit a szellemlány és Luna Lovegood mellett jóformán csak ők ketten látogattak. Pansy orra alatt káromkodásokat mormolva próbálta felmérni a kárt, amit a bőrcipőjében okozott az áprilisi heves zivatar, amikor a szeme sarkából mozgást észlelt. Hermione volt az, aki sietősen húzta le magáról csuromvizes kabátját. Alatta blúzt és szoknyát viselt, a halvány selyemanyag kevés híján ugyanolyan nedves volt, mint a felöltője. Fehér melltartót viselt, csupa csipkét, ami csak körbeölelte testének ékességét, de nem takarta el annak tökéletességét. Pansy dermedten nézte, ahogy a lány természetes mozdulattal a blúza gombjait kezdte lazítani, holott az ő vére már az eddigi látványtól is száguldozott. Jóformán felkiáltani sem volt ideje, amikor Hermione szétnyitotta a fehér selymet és kibújt belőle. Apró libabőrök borították be felsőtestét, csábítóan sápadt volt a válla, ingerlően kerekdedek a mellei, és lapos, mégis nőiesen vonzó a hasa. Pansy nyelt egyet, aztán vérvörös arccal elfordult. De mozdulata nem ért semmit, a tükrökből ugyanolyan jól látta, ahogy a barna hajú boszorka pálcáját a szárító varázslatra emelte, majd a blúzát félretéve, szoknyája zipzárját kezdte lehúzni. A mardekáros lány megközelítőleg fénysebességgel szaladt ki a mosdóból, fel a hálótermébe. Rávettette magát ágyára, nem zavarta a vizes ruhája, csak fúrta fejét a párnájába._

_De többé nem tudott ugyanúgy Hermionére tekinteni. Két napig náthásnak tetette magát, mire le bírta nyugtatni testét annyira, hogy képes volt a boszorkára nézni. Hazudta, hogy nincs baj, bár végül is a griffendéles szempontjából nem történt semmi különös. Senki a világon, csak Pansy tudta azt, hogy álmai ellopója egy barna hajú lány, aki csipkés melltartót visel. Aki megközelíthetetlen, mert Pansy életének ő volt az egyetlen társasága. De ő volt minden éjszakai vágyálmának tárgya is, éveket adott volna az életéből, hogy megtudja, vajon Hermione milyen bugyit viselt akkor. Álmában a melltartóhoz hasonló csupa csipkéset, és Pansy boldogan húzta le róla._

 

 

*~*~*

 

Mio elmélázva sétált vissza a toronyba, amikor a Kövér Dáma képe előtt meglátta Ginnyt és Neville-t ölelkezni. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, a szerelmesek boldog egymásba feledkezése kínosan eszébe jutatta, hogy mennyire magányos, de aztán felszegte a fejét és a szétrebbenő párra köszönt.  
\- Ginny, Neville, sziasztok!  
\- Szia, Hermione! – válaszoltak szinte egyszerre, majd a vörös hajú lány bocsánatkérően nézett, és súgott valamit Neville fülébe. A barna hajú boszorka elvörösödött szégyenében, amikor rájött, okvetlenül róla szólhatott Ginny megjegyzése, mert egykori barátnője szó nélkül belépett a portrén.

\- Ne haragudj rá! – védte meg Neville kedvesét. – Nehéz neki is elfogadnia, hogy Ron ennyire kivetkőzött önmagából.  
\- Ja, igen, én balga, el is felejtettem, hogy természetesen nekem kéne mindenki érzéseire tekintettel lennem, igaz? – vágott vissza Hermione könnyekkel a szemében. – Ginnynek és Ronnak is joga van haragudni rám, vagy Harryre, mert mi hagytuk őket cserben, ugyebár. Nem fordítva történt, még véletlenül sem.  
\- Nem ezt mondtam – magyarázkodott Neville. – Megértelek, igazad van, Ron szörnyen viselkedett veled, de te sem adtál neki lehetőséget.  
\- Kapott esélyt, de eljátszotta – válaszolta Mio mérgesen. – Vagy mondjam úgy, ahogy ő? Elkefélte, Neville, és nem csak egy alkalommal, egy lánnyal, ezt te is ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én.  
\- De csak azért, mert nem tudott veled beszélni! – vitatkozott a fiú.  
\- És ugyan mi akadályozta három hónapig? És most hol van, hogy helyette te magyarázkodsz?  
\- Parkinson, meg a többi mardekáros tartották vissza – válaszolt Neville. – Mio, te nem tudod, hogy milyen pletykák járnak körbe rólad, meg róla.  
\- Tényleg nem, úgyhogy most felvilágosíthatsz! – felelte a boszorka, majd a fiú habozása láttán, sürgetően így szólt: – Nos?  
\- Hát én nem is tudom, hogy fogalmazzam meg finoman – hezitált Neville. – Szóval, Tracey Davis, tudod, aki Parkinson szobatársa? – Mio bólintása után folytatta: – Ő terjeszti mindenkinek, hogy Parkinson barátnője vagy.  
\- És ez igaz is, barátok vagyunk – felelte Hermione. – Mi ebben a hír?  
\- Hogy szerinte nem úgy vagytok barátnők, hanem _**úgy**_. Érted?

Mio döbbenten bámult háztársára, annak célzását hallgatva. Értette, hogy mire gondol a fiú, hát hogyne. És hirtelen meg is értett sok mindent, Pansy furcsa viselkedését az elmúlt héten, amióta félig levetkőzött előtte. Felrezzent gondolataiból, igyekezett leplezni Neville előtt, hogy talán a mardekáros részéről igazak is lehetnek a híresztelések.  
\- _Föl sem ismernék a rólad készült képek, ha látnák egymást_ * – mormolta a lány.  
\- Micsoda? – meredt rá Neville.  
\- Semmi, csak arra céloztam, hogy furcsa, hová el nem tud szállni az emberek képzelete. Én eddig azt se tudtam, hogy Pansy a lányokat szereti.  
\- Davis szerint igen. Tudod ők ketten, nos… – halt el a válasz a fiú ajkán.  
\- Ó, szóval merő féltékenységből keltette ily’ jó híremet – nézett töprengőn Mio. Aztán összeszedte magát, és immár határozottan, régi önmagára emlékeztetően így szólt: – Nem érdekel Davis rosszhiszemű meséje, sem más szóbeszéd. Pansyvel barátok vagyunk, és akinek ez nem tetszik, ne nézzen ránk. Most pedig, ha megbocsátasz, felmennék a hálóba, ki kell aludnom magam. Holnap előrehozott vizsgám lesz rúnatanból.  
\- De, Mio, a hálóban ott van… – tiltakozott Neville, de a boszorka nem hallgatott rá.

Megjelenése a közös helyiségben csodálkozó arcokat váltott ki, és bár ő nem hallotta, de a Griffendél ház szinte összes jelenlévő tagja egyként szisszent fel, amint elindult a lányhálóba vezető lépcsősoron. Szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyta Ginny és Neville, majd Dean és Seamus hangját is, akik egymás után kiáltották a nevét, és hogy álljon meg.  
Később, amikor végre felbírta földbe gyökerezett lábait emelni, és leszédelgett a lépcsőn, könnyein át alig látva a külvilágot, a körülötte állók szánakozó pillantását, csak egy dolog járt a fejében: _„El innen!”_  
Csak egy embert ismert a kastélyban, akiről tudta, hogy szó és kérdés nélkül be fogja fogadni éjszakára. Az meg, hogy ezek után bármelyik háztársa mit gondol róla, vajmi kevéssé érdekelte.

 

 

*~*~*

_Pansy újfent álmodozva feküdt a csendes hálókörletben, amikor Blaise besétált hozzá:_  
_\- Pansy, nem tudom, hogy mi baja lehet, de jó lenne, ha összeszednéd a barátnődet!_  
_\- Kit? – csodálkozott a lány._  
_\- Grangert. Itt sír a bejárat előtt._

 _Madár nem repülhetett volna olyan sebesen, mint a fekete hajú boszorka, miután meghallotta, hogy Granger meg a sír szó egy mondatban szerepel. Pillanatok alatt kinn termett a pincefolyosón, ahol a bejáratot rejtő kőfallal szemben guggolt a griffendéles. Arcát elrejtette, de válla rázkódása mutatta, hogy igazat beszélt Blaise, tényleg valami nagy bánata lehetett Hermionének, ha ennyire nyilvánosan elengedte magát. Odalépett hozzá, és a barna hajú lány ránézett. Pansy úgy látta, hogy szerelme alig volt eszénél fájdalmában, de hagyta magát átvezetetni a mardekáros közös helyiségén a lányhálóig._  
_\- Köszönöm! – hebegte két síróroham között Hermione, míg Pansy nekiállt nyugtató főzetet keresni a ládájában. Csak harmadszori próbálkozásra tudta beadni a szert a másik lánynak, karjaiban tartva őt, míg hatott a bájital. Lassan alábbhagytak a könnyek, kisimult Hermione arca, de a megkínzottság érzete nem kopott el a szeméből._  
_\- Szóltak, hogy ne menjek fel, de nem figyeltem rájuk – suttogta a barna hajú lány. – Ott volt._  
_\- Weasley? – kérdezett rá gyanújára Pansy._  
_\- Igen. Meg Romilda. Meg Lavender. Meg a volt barátnőd, valami Tracey._  
_\- Ó – Pansy képtelen volt szokáshoz híven, csípősen válaszolni Miónak. Agya lázasan járt, ezek szerint a barna hajú lány tudott már arról, hogy ő a lányokat kedveli._  
_\- Azt meséli rólunk, hogy szeretők vagyunk – folytatta beszámolóját a griffendéles, először nézve Pansyre, hogy lát-e reakciót a szavaira._  
_\- Weasley? – képedt el őszintén a mardekáros._  
_\- Nem, Davis. Neville szerint mindenki azt hiszi, hogy te meg én… Tudod – pirult el Hermione._

  _Pansy felállt a másik lány mellől, hogy leplezze érzéseit. Szíve szerint azt felelte volna, hogy „Bár úgy lenne!”, de tudta, hogy szemétség lett volna a részéről kihasználni Mio pillanatnyi gyengeségét. Csak megbánná a barna hajú, ő meg ismét ott maradna törött szívvel._  
_\- Igyunk egyet! – ajánlotta a mardekáros, hogy oldja a feszültséget. A barna hajú lány is kapva-kapott az ötleten, és szinte egy hajításra lenyelte a felkínált whiskyt. – Meg fog ártani – figyelmeztette Pansy, de Hermione vállat vont._  
_\- Nem érdekel, ma nem. Minden nap úgy élek, hogy meg tudjak felelni az egész világnak, erre mit kapok cserébe? Egy ilyen szemétláda kúrógépet, aki képes volt kikergetni még a saját szobámból is! – A barna hajú lány fejét fogva elterült a zöld selyemágyneműn, Pansy beharapta száját az erotikus látványra. – És bizonyára én vagyok a hibás azért is, mert veled merek barátkozni, meg tetszem neked. Mert, ugyebár, rögvest tetszem is neked – panaszkodott Mio, és tiltakozást várva nézett rá a mardekárosra. A fekete hajú lány elkapottan fordította el fejét, arca elvörösödött, vére száguldozott ereiben. – Te nem bánnád – jelentette ki csodálkozva a griffendéles._  
_\- Nem, tényleg nem. Én nem – fordult a lány felé Pansy –, te viszont igen. Megbánnád holnap reggelre._  
_\- Ennyire keveset gondolsz rólam? Gondolod, hogy megkockáztatnám a barátságunkat egy éjszaka kedvéért?_  
_\- Lehet, hogy általában nem, de most a bosszú vezérelne csak, esetleg dacból ölelnél. És ne haragudj rám, de az nekem nem elég. Távolról sem elég – határozta el magát Pansy._  
_\- Kérlek! – Hermione keményen állta a tekintetét, csökönyösségből mindkét lánynak bőven kijutott a sorstól. Mint ahogy szerelmi balszerencsével is egyaránt megverte őket Merlin. „Hát milyen mardekáros ő, hogy nem ugrik rögtön a kínálkozó lehetőségre” járt agyában a gondolat. – Kérlek – hallotta a szót a boszorka szájából, aztán már nem volt képes másra figyelni, csak az egyre közeledő ajkak ízére._

_Eperízű volt a mennyországa, selymes bőrrel, odaadással, apró sikolyokkal, libabőrrel, harapással, részéről rengeteg gyengédséggel fűszerezve. Próbálta minden csókba, érintésbe belesűríteni a csodálatát, amit az egykor utált, okoskodó griffendéles iránt érzett. Megrészegítette a lányból áradó természetes szenvedély, már-már remélni kezdte, hogy ugyanazt fogja érezni, mint ő. Nyalt, falt, karmolt, és ugyanazt a szenvedélyt adta vissza neki Mio is. Természetes könnyedséggel nyílt meg előtte a másik, nem titkolva vágyát, kéjeseket, aprókat nyekkenve, majd később Pansy ostroma alatt hangosakat sikoltva. Eperízű volt Mio öle is, Pansy pedig mosolyogva hallgatta a lány elégedett hangjait, mikor ujját belevezette. Aztán saját magához nyúlt, a kéj őt is elvarázsolta._

_Az ébredése annál keserűbb volt. Az apró aranymedál, a szív ász kártyalap árván feküdt az öltözőasztalán, mellőle kihűlt már az ágy. Újra megfagyott a szíve is, hiába érezte magán még Hermione csókját, érintését, illatát, ha a lány elmenekült kettőjük elől. Mert bár ott ült még az ágy lábánál, de Pansy látta, hogy menne. Talán ezért ébredt fel ő is, a szíve megérezte a másik szándékát._  
_\- Menj! – suttogta, és igyekezett tartani magát. Mio nem is látta meg a könnyeit, mint ahogy az egyetlen éjszakájuk után senki sem látta őket a Roxfortban többé egymás mellett ülni, egymáshoz szólni._

 

 

*~*~*

  
_2001, a tévé stúdió előtti folyosó:_

 Könnybe borult a szeme egy percre, amíg emlékezett a múltra, majd felemelte a fejét, és bátran állta Pansy tekintetét. Mint akkor, három éve, most is állta a fekete hajú pillantását, amivel, ha jól sejtette, felmérte, hogy mire gondol. Bizonyára mindketten ugyanarra, a közös múltjukra.

  
\- Látom, emlékszel – mondta kissé rekedten Pansy.  
\- Igen, jóra, rosszra egyaránt – felelte.  
\- Nem fogom megkérdezni, hogy én melyik voltam, ha erre vársz – nézett rá sértődötten a másik.  
\- Nem várok semmit, és ne haragudj, de nincs időm cseverészni. Ebédre vagyok hivatalos – mondta Hermione, és elfordult. – Szia.  
\- Egy kávéra sincs időd? – szólt utána Pansy.  
\- Hivatalos ebéd, a francia attaséval, nem késhetek – válaszolta.  
\- Tizenegykor? – vonta fel fekete szemöldökét a másik boszorka. – Ha nem ismernélek, azt mondanám, félsz tőlem.  
\- Nem félek, sosem féltem – vágta rá Mio –, viszont nem ülök fel a mardekáros cseleknek sem.  
\- Nem is kell, mert nincs itt semmilyen csapda, kedves, csak te és én egy kávé mellett. Elbeszélgetünk, szigorúan a jelenről, hagyjuk a múltat, és talán megengeded, hogy én is elhívjalak a jövőben ebédelni. A mihamarabbi jövőben – mondta nyomatékosan Pansy.  
Hermione elhűlten meredt a szemmel láthatóan őszintén udvarló nőre, az egyszerű, de mégis izgató fekete ruhára, körmei, szája vörösére. „Bizonyára megint fekete bugyit, melltartót vett fel”, villant be elméjébe a gondolat. Elpirult, lenézett a körömcipőjükre, melyek egyformán sötétek voltak, és igyekezett úrrá lenni magán. Évek óta először érzett vágyat valaki iránt.

\- Mio, kérlek, csak egy kávé lenne – hallotta túl közelről Pansy hangját. A fekete hajú hajszálnyira a füle mellett suttogta kérését, Mio egészen beleborzongott a rég érzett élménybe. Szédítő virágillat áradt a másikból, érzékbódító, hódító, túlontúl vonzó.  
\- Nem tudom – nyögte ki a választ.  
\- Nem tudod, vagy nem akarod? – kérdezett rá Pansy.

  
Kezeire támaszkodott Hermione feje mellett a falon, nem érintve testével, de csábítva őt. A barna hajú boszorka piruló arccal állt, zihálva vette a levegőt, és próbálta összeszedni magát. Azt kívánta, bár lépne ki a folyosóra valaki, vagy zavarná meg őket valami, hogy ne érezhesse Pansy testéből áradó hőt, amely jól tudta, hogy milyen fegyver a másik kezében. Minden egyes sejtje izgalomtól tombolt, agyában a szenvedélyes szeretkezésükkel töltött éjszaka képei jártak.

  
– Így nem fogsz tudni dönteni, igaz? – mondta halkan Pansy. – Tudod, megtehetném azt, amire vágyom, kifulladásig csókolhatnálak, és te nem ellenkeznél. Igaz, hogy nem, kedvesem? – búgott újra Mio fülébe. A griffendéles szégyenszemre csak felnyögni volt képes, elhagyta szokásos intelligenciája. – De nem foglak – jelentette ki a fekete hajú, és ellépett a másiktól. Lehajolt, összeszedte cuccait a földről, és elindult a folyosón a kijárat irányába.  
\- Miért? – kérdezte megütközve Mio, mihelyt a döbbenettől megtalálta a hangját.  
\- _Te voltál minden vágyam, még talán most is az vagy. De nem döntök helyetted, ha jössz, teljes szívvel gyere, vagy sehogy_ – válaszolta Pansy. – Félórát fogok rád várni a sarki kávézóban.

  
A fekete hajú nő határozottan elsétált Hermionétől, aki látta, hogy Pansy a füléhez emeli a telefonját. Egy apró dísz lógott le róla, egy gyanúsan ismerős medál.

  

*~*~*

_Elegánsan keresztbe vetett lábak, tökéletes külalak, érzelemmentes, zárkózottan is szép arc. Mint egy elvarázsolt viaszbaba, úgy várakozott Pansy a csöpp kávézó egyik ablakánál lévő asztalnál. A látványa több, mint vonzó volt, árasztotta a csáberőt magából, jól tudta, jól látta hatását az utcai járókelőkön és a többi vendégen._  
_De senki sem sejtette, hogy a zavartalannak tűnő felszín alatt, óriási lélekvihar hullámzik. Egyszer Draco azt mondta róla, hogy olyan, mint egy sárkány, sebezhetetlennek tűnik, de végtelenül tüzes bír lenni. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a tíz perccel ezelőtti kis színjátéka, aztán az őszintén tett ajánlata mennyire fog Hermionére hatni, és tud-e majd úgy élni, ha a lány immár felnőttként is eldobja őt._  
_Telefonja az asztalon hevert, lenémítva, az apró arany kártyamedál díszítette. „Szív ász, hozzon szerencsét!” – mondta évekkel ezelőtt szerelmének. Most neki volt szüksége Fortunára, jobban, mint valaha. De talán bízhat, mert Mio nem lökte el magától. Talán még meg is engedte volna a csókot._  
_Talán…_  
_Nem vette észre a barna hajú nőt, aki az ablakon keresztül nézte őt percekig, majd csendben belépett a kávézóba. Csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor leült az asztalhoz, és rátette kezét az övére, meg a medálra._

 _Belengte őt az ismerős és kívánatos eperillat. Felemelte a fejét, ránézett a másikra._  
_\- Tényleg csak egy kávéra van időm – mondta Mio –, de talán holnap ráérek veled ebédelni._  
_\- Talán? – kérdezett vissza az izgalomtól berekedve._  
_\- Talán – válaszolta a másik elpirulva._  
_\- Kezdetben ennyi is elég – mondta Pansy, majd megszorította szerelme kezét és a szerencsehozó kártyamedált._  
  
**VÉGE**

**Author's Note:**

> Szerzői megjegyzés: a történet mindkét lány szemszögéből, két idősíkon játszódik, a múltban (1998) és a jelenben (2001).  
> Végtelen hálával köszönöm a bétázást **Polly** -nak ismét, a ficben maradt minden hiba az én vétkem.


End file.
